User blog:Maverick Zero X/I got bored so here's a Fanon profile
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Ruby Sonic= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Phantom Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary mav got bored and slapped some random stats on a profile Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Higher with Light Speed Attack, and even higher with Chaos Cannon | Low 7-C | Low 7-B | High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Idk Gender: Male Age: 15-17 Classification: Hedgehog, World Hero, Daredevil Speedster, "The Fastest Thing Alive", "The Blur Blur", "World's Fastest Hedgehog" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base (Tame timeline)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Enhanced Speed, Acrobatics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pressure Point Strikes, Skilled Swordsman, Body Control and Spin Dash (Can sharpen his quills), Homing Attack, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reactions and Limited Precognition, Incredible Pain Tolerance, Regeneration (Mid; Recovered from both his arms and legs being fractured, his rib cage being completely destroyed, and his skull being partially shattered in the span of hours), Air Manipulation, Shock Wave Generation, Surface Scaling (By running up walls with speed), Pseudo-Flight, Limited Fire and Heat Manipulation (Can create scorching flames with his speed), Afterimage Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can channel the residual Chaos Energy in his body to achieve a number of effects. Can form an protective Aura when performing the Sonic Boost. Can utilize "Insta-Shields" to defend against, absorb and deflect attacks; Can fire a destructive burst of energy in the form of the "Chaos Cannon"), Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Transformation, Perhaps Space-Time Manipulation (With Chaos Control; Can achieve Teleportation and Time Stop), Thread Manipulation (With the Enerbeam), Explosion Manipulation (With Sonic Crackers), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, and Possession |-|Ruby Sonic=Same as before, Enhanced Energy Manipulation, Danmaku, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Gravity Manipulation |-|Dark Sonic=Same as prior, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Crystallokinesis, and Teleportation |-|Phantom Sonic=All previous abilities, Godly Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Non-Corporeal, Avatar Creation, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 4), Spatial-Temporal Lock, Omnipresence, Intangibility, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9), Cosmic Awareness, Enhanced Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Reality Warping, Duplication, Subjective Reality, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Corruption, Possession, and Emotional Manipulation. Resistance to: Information Analysis, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, History Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Memory Manipulation |-|Super Sonic=All abilities from base form to an unfathomably greater extent, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, True Flight, Positive Emotion Affinity, Purification, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, History Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Memory Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Power Bestowal, Resistance to: Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Reality Warping, History Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Possession, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Life Force Absorption, Madness Manipulation, Toxins, Extreme Cold, and Radiations |-|Hyper Sonic=All of Super Sonic's abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Shredded the landscape and caused large sections of the ground to explode in his wake of his in his battle with X.), Higher with Light Speed Attack (Matched and overpowered X at %100, or defeated X at her peak) and even higher ''' with Chaos Cannon (Wounded X) | '''Small Town level (Caused a magnitude 5.5 earthquake in his battle with X, wherein he wasn't taking the battle remotely seriously. Smashed skyscrapers apart with ease. Caused a crater spanning across multiple city blocks) | Small City level+ (Killed a Wyvern, or overpowered X, who overpowered and severely injured ESP Silver) | High Multiverse level+ (Became an aspect of Null, becoming one with Null Space, which is on par with the Chaos Force. Defeated Super Shadow, Hyper Knuckles and Super Tails) | High Multiverse level+ Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Is often credited as "The Fastest Thing Alive", being able to move several times the speed of sound. Can effortlessly outpace gunfire, run on water, move faster than the eye can see, and move at such speeds he ignites the air from friction) | At least Hypersonic+ (Considers his base form to he moving at a snail’s pace in contrast to this form. Blitzed and killed X) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Dashed across the planet.) | Massively FTL+. Omnipresent in Null Space. | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 to Class 50. Class M with Enerbeam | Class M | Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Sent Silver Sonic flying through a concrete wall.). Higher with Light Speed Attack | Small Town Class | Small City Class+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Building level. Higher with Insta-Shields, Boost, and Light Speed Attack | Small Town level | Small City level+ | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with sword attacks. Several meters with Sonic Crackers. Tens of meters with shockwaves and aerokinesis. Hundreds of meters with Enerbeam and Chaos Cannon. | Standard melee range. Several kilometers with abilities and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: *Enerbeam: *Sonic Crackers: *Phantom Ruby: *Chaos Emeralds: Intelligence: Genius. Weaknesses: Doesn't takes his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to. Overusing the Light Speed Attack and Chaos Cannon can drain his stamina. | In this form, Sonic is extremely overconfident and somewhat bloodthirsty, intentionally suppressing his strength in order drag out his fights and prolong his opponent's humiliation. Though he will fight seriously if he recognizes his opponent as a threat. | In this form, Sonic lashes out in an indiscriminate, violent frenzy of attacks with no regard for friend or foe. However, he can still control his actions to an extent, albeit with many of his previous sensibilities having all but vanished. | Vulnerable to Chaos Energy. | Can be reverted to his base form under certain conditions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Spin Attack **Homing Attack * Insta-Shield * Sonic Boost **Air Boost: * Double Jump: * Stomp: * Somersault Kick: * Axe Kick: * Blue Tornado: * Sonic Storm: * Sonic Wave: * Humming Top: * Sonic Boom: * Sonic Wind: * Tornado (Sonic 06): * Whirlwind: * Light Speed Attack: Key: Base | Ruby Sonic | Dark Sonic | Phantom Sonic | Super Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts